Fergie
Fergie Duhamel (nacida Stacy Ann Ferguson, Hacienda Heights, California; 27 de marzo de 1975), es una cantante, rapera y actriz mexico-estadounidense. Formó parte del grupo Wild Orchid y en el grupo The Black Eyed Peas. Actualmente trabaja en solitario. Aparte de sus dos principales grupos artísticos, Fergie también es bailarina, actriz de voz, compositora, modelo, diseñadora de moda, productora musical, socialité y filántropa. Fergie, es considerada uno de los mayores Sex Symbols contemporáneos. Sin embargo, Fergie también ha sido reconocida por su habilidad artística, como una de las mejores voces de esta generación, al ser comparada con grandes artistas como Christina Aguilera o Nicole Scherzinger. Es una de las pocas solistas que ha logrado colocar sus cinco primeros sencillos en el top 5 del Billboard Hot 100, y todo esto con un solo disco solista desde comienzos de su carrera. En su larga trayectoria musical, Fergie ha colaborado con distinguidos artistas de diversos géneros, tales como: uno de los mayores exponentes del rap y hip-hop Nelly, el distinguido DJ electro David Guetta, hasta íconos de la música de todos los tiempos, tal como la viuda del reggae Rita Marley, el legendario guitarrista Slash y el fallecido rey del pop: Michael Jackson. Aparte de la música, Fergie ha demostrado talento en la moda, sacando su propia línea de ropa y su propia fragancia, Outspoken de Avon, la cual ha sido reconocida como la fragancia más exitosa y con mayores ventas en la historia de la compañía. También ha actuado en dos películas nominadas al Oscar, Poseidón con una nominación y Nine con cuatro. Fergie, se ha aparecido en la lista de Maxim Hot 100 desde el año 2004 hasta el presente. Destacando la posición del año 2007, cuando fue considerada la segunda mujer más hermosa. Biografía Sus padres son los profesores católicos Terri Jackson Gore y Patrick Ferguson y su hermana es la actriz Dana Ferguson. Fergie nació en Hacienda Heights (California), y fue criada bajo la fe católica. Estudió en el Glen A. Wilson High School, fue miembro de los scouts, fue animadora y una estudiante destacada con buenas calificaciones, Fergie recuerda ser del tipo «''La típica adolescente popular del instituto....» Sin embargo después de la ruptura de su ex grupo Wild Orchid, Fergie cayó en una crisis emocional aguda, Fergie estuvo involucrada con bandas contrabandistas de drogas. Convirtiéndose así en adicta a las metanfetaminas. Según sus propias palabras: «''No te das cuenta de lo que haces, incluso si tienes una pistola en tu cabeza.» Pero Fergie solo se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda con su adicción cuando, después de haber estado consumiendo droga sin parar durante varios días, terminó hablando con un canastón de ropa en su habitación durante ocho horas. Decidió buscar la cura a su adicción a través de la hipnoterapia: Su herencia es una mezcla que incluye irlandeses, escoceses y mexicanos pero que, «''no me siento atada a ninguna cultura''.» Su abuela paterna nació en Guanajuato pero «''soy mayoría escoceses-irlandeses, sin embargo''.» Ha visitado la tierra natal de su bisabuela en Cabo San Lucas pero no se considera latina: «''Yo no voy por ahí diciéndolo a lo grande, (...) porque hay muchas más Latinas completas criadas que están allá fuera para representar.» Inicios Musicales Stacy Ann Ferguson comenzó su carrera interpretativa prestando su voz a Sally, en los famosos dibujos animados Charlie Brown y Snoopy, emitidas en el año 1983. Destacan dos películas de esta serie de animación donde Stacy ponía la voz de Sally: ''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1987) y Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985). En 1984, tras protagonizar un anuncio televisivo para Rice Krispies, presentó el exitoso programa musical para televisión Kids Incorporated. En él participaron futuras estrellas como Jennifer Love Hewitt y Martika, fue un éxito y logró altos índices de audiencia en las mañanas de los sábados. En ese programa, fue donde Stacy dio sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la música. En 1986, trabajó en la película Monster in the Closet, y en más programas de televisión como Kids Incorporated: Chartbusters y Kids Incorporated: Rock In the New Year. Siempre con la música como principal objetivo, Stacy se unió a Stefanie Ridel y a su compañera de trabajo en Kids Incorporated, Renee Sandstrom, para formar la banda Wild Orchid. En 1999, la banda emite su propio programa todos los sábados por la mañana en el canal FOX Family. El grupo lanzó su primer álbum en 1997, con la compañía discográfica RCA, autotitulado Wild Orchid. Un año después, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Oxygen. El sencillo Declaration obtuvo un éxito notable, y formó parte de la banda sonora de un episodio de la famosa serie de los noventa Beverly Hills, 90210. En el año 2001, Wild Orchid se desintegra por problemas con la discográfica, que se opone completamente al lanzamiento del tercer álbum del grupo. Como consecuencia, Stacy sufrió una crisis emocional por la que tuvo que recibir terapia. Durante los años siguientes, Stacy continuó actuando como bailarina, o formando parte de coros en numerosos conciertos. Black Eyed Peas left|thumb|300px|Fergie y sus compañeros de Black Eyed Peas en un concierto en [[2010.]] Tras la decepción sufrida con la disolución de su antiguo grupo, Fergie conoció a will.i.am, integrante de Black Eyed Peas. Stacy y will.i.am se reunieron varias veces y la cantante fue invitada a unirse al grupo y grabar un álbum. Tras cinco canciones que consiguieron convencer a los miembros del grupo, los Black Eyed Peas decidieron que Stacy debía ser uno de ellos. Los Black Eyed Peas habían comenzado su andanza en el mundo de la música en 1989, bajo el nombre de Atban Klan, y con solo dos integrantes: Will.i.am y apl.de.ap. Decidieron cambiar el nombre del grupo en 1995, cuando Taboo y Kim Hill se unieron al grupo. 240px|thumb|Fergie con [[Black Eyed Peas en un concierto en Jacksonville, Florida, en febrero de 2010.]] En 1998, lanzaron su primer álbum, titulado Behind The Front y, en el año 2000, lanzaron Bridging the Gap. Aunque su estilo musical era un éxito y colaboraron con grandes estrellas como Macy Gray y Wyclef Jean, las relaciones entre los miembros del grupo comenzaron a deteriorarse y Kim Hill dejó la banda. En 2003 graban su tercer álbum, Elephunk, donde ya contaban con Fergie, y consiguen el éxito mundial, el cual ha vendiendo más de 10 millones de copias. Y con singles de gran éxito que se han convertido en parte de la cultura pop tales como: Where Is the Love?, Shut Up, Hey Mama, Let's Get It Started y la combinación de funk, jazz y hip-hop, que resulta novedosa en el panorama musical de la época. Este álbum les dio su primera nominación en los premios Grammy. "Un mexicano, un filipino, un negro y una rubia. ¡Somos el sueño de Benetton hecho realidad!". Comentó Fergie en una entrevista. Tras el éxito de Elephunk llegó Monkey Business, donde la banda contó con la participación del célebre padrino del soul James Brown y la banda vuelve a los primeros puestos con el éxito del primer single, Don't Phunk with My Heart seguido de los singles Pump It, Don't Lie y al éxito internacional My Humps. Este álbum les concedió los premios al mejor grupo de R&B y de hip-hop y al mejor álbum de hip-hop por Monkey Business, entregados por los American Music Awards, premios concedidos por votación popular. Además este exitoso álbum les entregó 3 premios Grammy durante tres años consecutivos, 2005, 2006 y 2007 respectivamente. En 2006, la cantante anunció que iba a comenzar su carrera en solitario, así como los demás componentes de la banda, pero sin abandonar Black Eyed Peas. El rumor de que la formación californiana se disolvería era cada vez mayor, pero Fergie lo desmintió y aseguró que volverían a grabar un nuevo álbum. "Fueron épocas difíciles. Ahora la cosa ha cambiado, pero al principio, cuando quise hacer mi carrera de solista me sentía muy nerviosa, y con mucho miedo. Después pensé que eso (su carrera) era mi sueño, y que toda la vida había deseado que llegara el momento, y ahí estaba, entonces tenía que tomarlo todo" "Es maravilloso tener mi propio proyecto, eso me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor como persona, como mujer, porque es algo que estoy haciendo por mí misma, no dependo de un hombre para hacerlo, y aunque todos los músicos tienen un equipo a su alrededor para supervisarlos, lo cierto es que este viaje en solitario me ha dado mucho más confianza para creer en Fergie", señaló en una conferencia de prensa en México. A pesar del éxito actual del que disfruta Fergie, sus principios fueron delicados y muy complicados: “Me sentía en un segundo plano. Estaba buscando mi camino. Pero había muchas críticas como ‘¿qué hace una chica blanca en un grupo de rap?’. Pero eso me dio más hambre de victoria y además contaba con la confianza de mis compañeros”. Luego de su gran éxito como solista y ya con una carrera consolidada como artista femenina en la industria musical, Fergie y los demás componentes de B.E.P, volvieron a unir fuerzas para crear así, The E.N.D, un exitoso disco electro-hop que les dio su primer #1 en la lista Billboard Hot 100, Boom Boom Pow, y que hasta la fecha había sido su single con mayor éxito a nivel mundial. Sin embargo la época de gloria estaba simplemente empezando; tras estar durante 12 semanas consecutivas en el top de la lista, apareció el himno de las fiestas actuales a quitarle su trono, I Gotta Feeling; la canción se convirtió en el mayor éxito de la banda, siendo hasta la fecha, la Quinta canción más exitosa de la historia musical. Luego de haberse embarcado por una gira magnífica, aclamada por la crítica y que logró vender todas las entradas en todos los estadios masivos donde Fergie y compañía hacían presencia, B.E.P, decidió lanzar al mercado, The Beginning, una secuela de su anterior disco y aunque con un éxito menor que el de su producción anterior, Black Eyed Peas se ha consolidado como uno de los mayores artistas en ventas musicales de los tiempos contemporáneos. Actualmente, Fergie se encuentra preparando la gira 'The Beginning Tour' con Black Eyed Peas. "Quincy Jones es una gran inspiración" dijo Will.i.am. "Él dio vida a la carrera solista de Michael Jackson, él nutrió la carrera de Oprah Winfrey, Whoopi Goldberg, el actor Will Smith,... él construyó una plataforma para que ellos pudieran presentarse y hacerse super-mega-astros. Yo soy un aspirante a hacer eso y Fergie fue mi primera tentativa de hacerlo – producir y escribir y caminar de manos agarradas literalmente con ella y nutrir su música y lo que ella significa como una artista. Yo quise diferenciarla de las otras niñas, las Britney's, Christina's y Beyonce's... y yo creo que así hicimos un bello trabajo. Yo estoy orgulloso de ella. Yo nunca podría haber trabajado con una persona mejor que ella, no hay nadie más dulce, ella es una excelente persona y es muy simple. Ella no se comporta como una cualquiera". "Como parte de Black Eyed Peas, nosotros somos un grupo consciente. Nosotros hacemos música divertida, pero nosotros también pensamos en el mundo, nosotros hacemos donaciones y tenemos proyectos filantrópicos. Ella (Fergie) podría ser del tipo 'A mi no me importa eso, yo solo quiero mi salario y ser popular'. Todos tienen ese derecho. Pero ella se sumergió en nuestra amistad y tiene la mente abierta para importarse de las cosas que nosotros queremos hacer. Ella peleó por las cuestiones y Eso, es Excelente". Carrera en solitario 2006: The Dutchess El 19 de septiembre de 2006 salió a la venta el disco en solitario de Fergie, titulado The Dutchess, donde contó con las colaboraciones de will.i.am, Ludacris y John Legend. Su disco The Dutchess, consiguió debutar en la posición nº 3 del Billboard 200, a pesar que en esa semana lanzaban segundos álbumes, cantantes consolidados como Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Nelly Furtado, Justin Timberlake y John Mayer; sin embargo a las 56 semanas de ser lanzado el álbum llegó a la posición número 1. left|thumb|Fergie en [[2007|200px]] En su disco, Fergie trata temas difíciles como su oscuro pasado con la adicción a las drogas. Asegura que «es autobiográfico. Todas las canciones son de amor, sobre los novios que he tenido. Pero he tomado la decisión de no dar ningún nombre. También cuento mi dura batalla con las drogas, algo que no creo que la gente haya notado desde que estoy en The Black Eyed Peas. El debut de la cantante californiana se convirtió en un éxito conquistando las lista tanto en Estados Unidos como en el resto del mundo. La artista consiguió colocar cuatro canciones en el número uno del Billboard Hot 100 con sus sencillos: "London Bridge", "Fergalicious", "Glamorous" y "Big Girls Don't Cry". Además, su single "Fergalicious" esta en el libro de récords Guinness World Records; por la subida más rápida de una canción en la lista Billboard ( de #79 a #1 en 4 días). "Clumsy" fue su último sencillo, el cual llegó al quinto puesto en el Billboard. Cada single de Fergie logró vender más de 2,000,000 de copias, lo que junto a los singles de Black Eyed Peas, convirtió a Fergie en la artista con más singles vendidos de forma legal. Después de la promoci´n de su disco, Fergie fue una de las artistas principales del concierto Fashion Rocks, que se celebró en Nueva York, y que cuenta además, con diversos artistas cada año. En el realizó dúos con Elton John, Aerosmith, y también con Debbie Harry, la legendaria ex vocalista del grupo Blondie. Fergie ha ganado grandes premio, como los MMA, AMA, MTV, Kids Choice Awards, Grammy entre muchos otros. En la mayoría ganando en las categorías de "Mejor Artista del año", "Mejor Artista Femenina del año" o "Canción del Año", su single con mayor proyección hasta el momento es Big Girls Don't Cry, que ha llegado a vender más de 8 millones de copias solo en USA. The Dutchess ha sido uno de los discos debut más vendidos por una solista. La cantante también hizo una edición de lujo del mismo, The Dutchess: Deluxe Edition, y una edición especial para Japón, con una nueva portada y cuatro canciones nuevas. En 2007,Fergie hizo una colaboración con uno de los mayores exponentes del JPop: Koda Kumi, la canción titulada "That Ain't Cool". El videoclip fue dirigido por Fatima Robinson, la misma directora de vídeos como "My Humps" y "Fergalicious". Este vídeo tuvo una gran controversia debido a que, a pesar de que la canción era para el álbum de Koda Kumi, la mayoría la atencióm se centró en Fergie, lo que descontentó a muchos de sus seguidores. Igualmente, Fergie sorprendió a todos sus fans realizando un dúo con el fallecido y legendario cantante Michael Jackson. La vocalista de los Black Eyed Peas se sumó a la lista de celebridades que participaron de la celebración del 25 aniversario de “Thriller”, re-edición del álbum que lanzó al estrellato a Michael Jackson. "Beat It 2008", es el tema elegido por Fergie, quién ha logrado imprimir su sello personal en la canción que fue revelada en el lanzamiento de la producción Thriller 25th Anniversary Edition, el 11 de febrero de 2008. El disco se lanzó en dos ediciones: una estándar, con un libro de 20 páginas; y otra de edición limitada, con un libro de 48 páginas. Entre los cantantes que participaron de esta presentación de lujo también figuran también Paul McCartney, Kanye West, Akon y su compañero de grupo y productor del CD will.i.am. En septiembre de 2008, Fergie grabó junto a otras trece cantantes la canción "Just Stand Up". Las catorce cantantes interpretaron el tema el 5 de septiembre de 2011 en el maratón "Stand Up to Cancer" y Los beneficios obtenidos fueron destinados a una organización de lucha contra el cáncer de mama. En su ayuda filantrópica, Fergie decide participar junto a su compañero de banda Will.i.am en el remake de la canción "We Are the World" para las víctimas del terremoto de Haití. En 2009, Fergie ha sido una de las numerosas estrellas que cantó un tema para el álbum Slash, primer disco en solitario de su amigo Slash, el antiguo guitarrista de Guns N'Roses que salió a la venta en abril de 2010. El tema cantado por Fergie se titula "Beautiful Dangerous" y fue puesta en línea por amazon.com el 24 de marzo 2010. Además, Fergie canta una versión de "Paradise City" en la cara B del single titulado "Sahara" que salió a la venta en noviembre de 2009. En 2010 participa de la mano de David Guetta, en el tema “Getting Over You“, en el que participan además Chris Willis y LMFAO. La canción está incluida en el disco de Guetta 'One Love', que originalmente solo contaba con la participación de Willis, pero para esta nueva versión se agregaron Fergie y LMFAO. Finalmente, Fergie también aparece como una de las numerosos artistas invitados en el disco de Kanye West, para la canción All of the lights, su nombre y voz aparecen como parte del video y canción respectivamente. 2016-presente: Segundo álbum de estudio Double Dutchess En diciembre de 2012, Ferguson confirmó que había comenzado a escribir su segundo álbum de estudio en solitario. No hubo más noticias hasta el 6 de enero de 2014, cuando la artista confirmó que estaba comenzando el proceso de su segundo álbum de estudio. Ella declaró en una entrevista con el presentador de radio Ryan Seacrest que Will.i.am sería el encargado de la producción, luego se esperaba que el álbum fuera lanzado exclusivamente por Interscope Records. En septiembre de 2014, se anunció que el segundo álbum de estudio de Ferguson se había programado para lanzarse definitivamente en 2015. Make Will Made It estaría detrás de la producción también, según los rumores. El 10 de noviembre de 2014 se lanzó el que parecía ser el primer sencillo de su nuevo álbum. El single, que lleva por nombre "L.A. Love (La La)", marcaba así su regreso a la música después de 8 años. Meses más tarde, se informó que el nuevo disco se llamaría "Double Dutchess" y que sería lanzado en 2016. Con la vuelta a los escenarios de Fergie en el Rock In Rio de Lisboa, se lanzaron algunos teasers de un nuevo tema titulado "Hungry", probablemente incluido en el nuevo disco. El primer sencillo del álbum Doble de Dutchess, titulado "Milf Money" (estilizado como M.I.L.F. $) fue lanzado en Apple Store el 30 de junio de 2016. El vídeo fue grabado en mayo y contaría con la participación de otras artistas como Kim Kardashian o Ciara. El segundo sencillo del álbum tiene por nombre Life Goes On y fue lanzado al mercado internacional el 11 de noviembre de 2016 Arte Estilo e influencias Se conocen muchas influencias en Fergie, debido a que su estilo no es uno solo si no variados entre los que se encuentran el Hip-Hop, Pop, R&B, Reggae, Rock & Roll y Soul; entre sus principales influencias Hip-Hop, se encuentran Queen Latifah, Salt-N-Pepa y Erykah Badu. En lo que es el Pop el estilo de Fergie se basa principalmente en Janet Jackson, Madonna y Michael Jackson. Su estilo R&B está basado principalmente en Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Mya y Gwen Stefani. Cabe destacar que Fergie en todos sus conciertos solistas, tenía un medley de rock donde cantaba covers clásicos de bandas como los Rolling Stones, Poison, Guns N' Roses y Heart. Fergie es conocida por haber influenciado a diversas otras artistas en cuanto a imagen, estilo, capacidad de vocal y baile se conoce, entre ellas podemos encontrar a Cheryl Cole, Miley Cyrus, Kelly Rowland, Ashley Tisdale, JoJo, Rihanna(en sus inicios), entre otras. Capacidad vocal Destaca el uso de melisma, tanto como la capacidad del uso de alcanzar notas completas en voz de pecho, soporte de voz de pecho, el uso de notas bajas completas y aunque no expone a cabalidad el uso de voz de cabeza, si es capaz de alcanzar notas sin esfuerzo. Aunque se ha dudado sobre la capacidad vocal de Fergie, ella ha podido demostrar su gran capacidad vocal desde que se integró al grupo The Black Eyed Peas con la canción Shut Up, en donde necesitaban una voz femenina fuerte. Una de sus mejores hazañas vocales y como interpretación es el de dar un G#5 en voz de pecho, mientras da una voltereta con una mano. Numerosos artistas han hablado sobre la voz de Fergie, entre ellos: Slash, David Guetta y Kelly Rowland. En un entrevista en el NY Post a la leyenda del Rock, Slash le preguntaron: En otra ocasión fue entrevistado por una performance en el show de apertura de un concierto de U2 y hablo de Fergie,"Fue mi primera vez, salir y tocar "Sweet Child O' Mine" frente a miles de personas en el Rose Bowl con una banda diferente", dijo Slash. "Nunca había tocado esa canción con nadie además de Guns N' Roses. Fergie me preguntó si la tocaría con ella, y honestamente, ella es una de los pocos cantantes a los que le confiaría esa canción". Una vez Slash en su Twitter comentó la participación de Fergie en su primer álbum en solitario en la canción 'Paradise City'. “Hasta ahora, pocas personas han oído a Fergie cantando rock, pero ella canta mejor que la mayoría de los cantantes que conozco“, dijo el famoso rockero. Kelly Rowland, ex vocalista del trío Destiny's Child, ha mencionado "Siempre he sido una gran fan de su voz. Ella realmente tiene un enorme don. Como logra hacer esas notas enormes y seguir saltando o bailando arriba del escenario, es un regalo, un don..." Por otro lado el famoso DJ-House, David Guetta habló con La BBC Radio 1 sobre “Gettin’ Over You”, colaboración del DJ con Fergie y claro, sobre cómo fue trabajar con Fergie, él dijo: “Fergie es mágica. Ella es increíble. Ella puede cantar cualquier cosa, ella puede cantar hip-hop, rap, pop, rock lo que sea, es realmente admirable.” Finaliza el DJ. Carrera fuera de la música Fergie ha podido combinar su carrera musical con su trabajo como actriz, participando en películas como Be Cool (2005) o Poseidón (2006). Quentin Tarantino y Robert Rodríguez también contrataron a la cantante californiana para Grindhouse. La película se divide en dos entregas (cada una de 75 minutos) dirigidas una por Tarantino y la otra por Rodríguez. Robert contrató a Fergie para un papel secundario en su metraje particular; Planet Terror. Además de sus papeles en el cine, Fergie actuó en series de televisión como Las Vegas y Married with children. Fergie ha estado presente en numerosas revistas de todo tipo tales como Maxim, Blender, Seventeen, FHM, entre muchas otras con espectaculares fotos y entrevistas. La revista Maxim la mantuvo en categorías tales como: una de las 5 mujeres más apetecibles, una de las 8 mujeres más picantes o una de las 10 féminas más sexis. Maxim la ha posicionado durante 8 años consecutivos en todas estas categorías. Fergie actuó en el anuncio del móvil Motorola U9 donde la canción "Here I Come" fue usada de fondo, también ha sido cara de Candie's, la nueva cara de Dr.Pepper Cherry, Imagen de Mac VIVA GLAM, cara del Vodka VOLI LIGHT y portavoz de Avon en diversas campañas contra el cáncer y en sus productos especializados en el cuidado del cabello. Su participación en el pisoteado filme por la crítica musical, Nine donde encarna a una prostituta llamada "Saraghina". La crítica fue benevolente con Fergie y alabando sus dotes de bailarina, cantante e intérprete, a diferencia de sus compañeras; un artículo de revisión de la película llamado "¿Es Fergie lo Mejor de Nine?", ha sido lanzado por el diario "El País", donde ensalza a Fergie por sobre sus otras compañeras (ganadoras del Oscar todas ellas) en actuación, baile y canto. Vida personal Fergie conoció al actor Josh Duhamel durante las grabaciones de un capítulo de la serie Las Vegas, la cual protagonizaba Duhamel. Después de años de noviazgo, se casaron en el 2009. El 18 de febrero de 2013, Fergie confirma su primer embarazo por medio de su cuenta de Twitter. El 29 de agosto, dio a luz a su primer hijo, Axl Jack Duhamel. Es abiertamente bisexual. . En enero de 2017, Fergie y Josh Duhamel, finalizaron su matrimonio. Lo anunciaron oficialmente el 14 de septiembre de 2017, a través de una carta entregada a la revista People. Discografía ;Álbumes de estudio * 2006: The Dutchess * 2017: Double Dutchess Filmografía Películas o series en las que aparece Fergie ya sea interpretando un papel o como un cameo. Premios y nominaciones Referencias Enlaces externos * * Sitio web oficial Categoría:Fergie Categoría:Cantantes femeninas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de pop de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de rhythm and blues Categoría:Cantantes en inglés Categoría:Cantantes de California Categoría:Cantantes mexicano-estadounidenses Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de voz de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de California Categoría:Actores bisexuales Categoría:Contraltos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Raperas Categoría:Músicos de hip hop Categoría:Músicos bisexuales Categoría:The Black Eyed Peas Categoría:Californianos del condado de Los Ángeles Categoría:Mujeres del siglo XX Categoría:Mujeres del siglo XXI Categoría:Animadoras